


Medusa

by JoJo



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Old West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maude may or may not have been born ferocious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medusa

**Author's Note:**

> an unbeta'd ficlet written May 2011 to the prompt "Medusa" (thanks, Fara!) for the "Fantastic Creatures" theme at [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)

“Your ma, Ezra,” JD said before he’d hardly sat down. “She sure is something else.”

Ezra carried on chewing his breakfast, made a face as if the egg had turned to lemon in his mouth.

“I felt sorry for those fellers,” Buck mused, wiping down the ends of his moustache with a thumb and forefinger.

“An amazing woman.” Josiah’s thoughtful rumble, a mite less giddy than it had been last night.

“She sure cleaned ‘em out.” Nathan sounded like he couldn’t decide whether to be admiring or disapproving but Ezra’s sardonic eyebrow answered both possibilities.

Reaching eagerly for the coffee pot, JD grinned around the table. “Yeah, and I heard she’s got her sights set on us next!”

There was a small silence while they digested that, broken only by the sound of Inez clanking plates and glasses behind the bar. Ezra swallowed his mouthful, laid down his fork and then lightly touched a corner of napkin to his lips.

“Well if you intend taking her on, there’s one pertinent thing you gentleman should know.”

There was a soft laugh from Chris’s end of the table but Ezra carried on regardless.

“In common with her two ferocious sisters, whose uh... hospitality it was my unlucky lot to endure at times during my youth, my mother has never, and will never, allow a man to best her - not at cards, not in business, not in conversation and,” a small look over at Josiah, “most definitely not in love.”

The preacher’s eyes twinkled as if there was a challenge in there. Ezra was not smiling as he rose to his feet. He was not smiling in a way that caused Vin to sit up slowly from his slump.

“Believe me, gentlemen, she is a monstrous opponent in every way. Please don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Well...” JD was plainly flummoxed as the batwings flapped in the wake of Ezra’s departure, not quite sure yet if he should be amused. “What kind of thing is that to say about your mother?”

Buck didn’t seem decided and neither did any of the others.

“And what did it even mean anyway?” Anxious now, JD looked to Josiah to enlighten him somehow but it was Vin who answered as he pushed himself upright from the chair.

“Reckon it jus’ means she had a hard life, kid,” he said, and followed on out of the batwings and quietly down the steps.


End file.
